All I Need
by Patch Cipriano's Angel
Summary: Dean Winchester travels back to Mystic Falls to visit Elena, an old friend. Little does he know that not everyone is what they seem. Dean/Elena Rated T UPDATE: This story has been Discontinued. And will be rewritten in Thicker Than Water.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hey. So, uh, I'm actually not far. I'm about a night's drive."_

"_Yeah? So you think…?" _

"_There's some stuff I gotta do first." _

"_Of course."_

"_But I was thinking that, uh… I'll wrap up here and, you know, make sure I'm not followed. I'll take side streets, come at night." _

"_Will you just shut up and get your ass home? I can't wait to see you. This phone thing's getting old."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, call us when you're close. And be careful."_

"_Of course."_

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester hung up, excited that he would get to see her. For the first time in <em>years.<em> He looked over his shoulder to see Sam approaching and couldn't help but grin at his little brother. Sam's eyebrows rose, "Hey. Good news?" Dean nodded, replying "Yeah." Sam tilted his head, saying carefully "You called her, didn't you?" Dean took a deep breath, not wanting to get in the same old argument, "Sam… don't." "You calling her every day isn't helping, Dean." Dean looked away, sighing "I can't _not_ call her, Sam. You _know_ that." "I know. But you know how she feels about you. Dean!" Dean closed his eyes, snapping "Look. Can we just get back to the frigging case?" Sam's lips formed a thin line. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert fought back a squeal of excitement. Her formercurrent crush Dean Winchester was coming to see her. For the first time in _years._ Oh, how she missed him. And his firm manliness. But it wasn't just his rugged good looks that attracted her to him. It was his soft, gentle side. The side he only let her see. After her parents passed away, that was the first time she saw him. He and Sam attended the funeral. His green eyes focused on her. And he handled it so… sweetly. So kind. Elena felt butterflies just thinking about him. Jeremy entered the kitchen and reeled back a couple steps, wincing dramatically. "Whoa! Someone's got her Happy Glow on!" Elena huffed throwing a hand towel at him, chortling "Shut up." "No. Really. What happened?"

Elena rolled her eyes playfully "I just received some good news is all…" "Stefan?" Jeremy asked. Elena shook her head, replying "No. And an old friend called." She smiled mysteriously before leaving.

"So, is he hot?" Caroline asked, smiling mischievously. Elena laughed, saying reprovingly "Caroline!" "Well?" The brunette rolled her eyes, saying with a grin "He's… very handsome. With these piercing green eyes and gorgeous smile…" Caroline made a show of looking around for eavesdroppers before turning back to Elena "And muscles…?" Elena bit her lip.

"_Oh, my god! What happened?" Elena cried, throwing her arms around Dean, who chuckled weakly. "I'm fine." "You are _not_ fine!" Elena shrieked, shoving Dean onto the couch. Dean hit the cushions with a grunt. "Stay here. Take off your shirt and jacket." Elena's cheeks turned red at the thought of seeing him shirtless. Dean raised a brow as she rushed out of the room. When she returned, Dean's jacket and shirt were on the couch beside him. Elena swallowed hard at the sight of his bare chest. The flames returned to her cheeks. "You okay?" Dean asked, worried. "Yeah. I'm fine." She knelt before him, opening the first aid kit. Dean eyed her with renewed interest. "This might sting a little…" She murmured, dabbing alcohol on the knife wound._

_Dean winced, taking in air in a hiss. Elena's eyes met his. Dean cleared his throat, looking away. "I'm sorry." Elena whispered, applying the bandage to his shoulder. Dean looked at her. A soft smile forming on his lips as he whispered back "There's nothing to apologize for."_

Elena smiled slyly before replying "I'll never tell."

* * *

><p>Dean stepped out of the bathroom, steam trailing behind him. He straightened his collar as he walked to the table, grabbing his car keys. "Sorry, Sam." He murmured at the sleeping figure curled up in bed. "I'm off to see a girl." With that he left the motel room. Dean was going back to Mystic Falls. It was an okay town. If you could get past all the damned vampires.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Everyone believed that the tomb vampires had left or disappeared. That wasn't true. Their bodies were just well hidden. "Where are they?" Dean asked. Elena pointed to the tomb underneath Fell's Church. "In there." Dean nodded and looked at Sam. "Ready?" Sam nodded and they both vanished into the tomb. Elena closed her eyes, swallowing hard as she heard hoarse screams and cries for help. After what seemed an eternity the Winchesters exited the tomb, looking grim. "It's done." Sam said softly. Elena looked down, nodding "Thank you."_

* * *

><p><em>1210/11_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure how to say this, but I've been living a lie. Truth is, I've known about vampires. Before Stefan and Damon came to town. And Dean… I don't know what to say. Hearing from Dean again… It brought back old memories and feelings I'd rather forget…_

Stefan put Elena's diary down, extremely confused. Who was Dean? She knew…? A million thoughts rang through his mind. But one stood out "I've been living a lie…"

* * *

><p>Dean watched as cars and streetlamps blurred by. He wasn't far now… A few more hours. Sighing, he turned on the radio. Smoke On The Water by Deep Purple blasted from the speakers. <em>Elena… <em>Dean thought. Suddenly he found himself lost in memories.

"_Dean. Dean!" Elena cried, shaking him. Dean opened one eye, murmuring "Yes..?" Elena gulped; she hated seeing him like this. One eye was bruised and swollen shut. His lip had a deep cut in it. And she was pretty sure several ribs were broken. "What happened?" She whispered. "Werewolf." He said with a groan, sitting up. Elena closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to his temple, murmuring "For a moment, I thought…" Dean closed his eyes, feeling her tears streak down the side of his face. He pulled her into his arms, smiling reassuringly "Hey… I'm not going anywhere. I promise."_

_Dean waited in the school parking lot for Elena. Elena spotted him, wide eyed. Her expression was one of shock. "Dean!" She cried happily, running to him. "Hey…" He chuckled, hugging her tightly. Suddenly, he felt her trembling. She was sobbing. "You _ass!_" She slapped him. Dean reeled back in shock. "Sam told me you were _dead!_ I mourned you! And now…" Her body was racked with sobs. Dean pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Shh... It's okay... I'm right here…"_

"_Elena…" "Dean. Don't. If you're going to leave, just _go!_" She shoved him, heartbroken. Tears streaking her face. Dean stumbled, shocked. "Elena, please." "No! Just leave!" She yelled, flinging his jacket at him. Dean nodded, turning to the door. Heartbreak written all over his face. "Goodbye, Elena…" He said, walking out._

_"Dean." Sam said, shaking his head. "I can't, Sam. She doesn't want to see me again. She told me." "Dean, she was upset. She didn't mean those things. What happened while I wasn't there?" Dean shook his head. "Not important. Not anymore."_

Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road. And leaned back in the seat, thinking _She probably doesn't want to see me. What am I doing? _He leaned back, yawning, drifting off.

* * *

><p>Elena yawned, reaching for her diary. As she always did when she awoke. She grabbed a pen and began to write:<p>

_12/11/11_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night, I had this dream. About Dean. He was holding me and saying "It's okay. We can be together. Forever." Then he killed me. What the hell is going on? What does that dream even mean? I'm so confused. All these mixed emotions are going through me. I want to see him. But part of me is afraid. If he comes back, this could open a can of worms I don't want to open. Because this could be deadly. For all of us._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Elena and Dean met before TVD and the 5th season of Supernatural aired. And he came back to see her for her 17th birthday. They kept contact long after he left. Until something happened that drove them apart.**


	3. Chapter 3

_12/12/11_

_Dear Diary, it's been two days. Dean told me he'd be here. And he's not. Just another Dean Winchester lie. He spun it and I believed it. Like I always do. God, I'm trying so hard to keep it together. All I want is him. Here with me. Right now. I need him. I need to talk to him. I need so much…_

Elena put the pen down and closed her diary, tears streaking her face as she sobbed. He promised her. And he broke it. _When has he ever kept a promise?_ Elena thought, trembling.

"_Promise?" She asked, brown eyes gleaming with excitement. "I promise." Dean replied, a grin slowly creeping across his face, lighting up his gorgeous features. Elena beamed, throwing her arms around him, squealing "Thank you!" Dean laughed softly, nodding "You're welcome." Dean promised to pick her up from school and take her to a party at the Grill._

_Elena stood in the pouring rain. Dean still hadn't made it. It was 2 hours too late. Dean had broken his promise. Elena's eyes stung with tears as the thought crossed her mind. She grabbed her bag and walked home. "Elena!" A car horn honked as a familiar voice shouted at her. "Leave me alone, Dean." She hissed. "Elena, I'm sorry." Dean said softly. Elena shook her head and continued home._

Elena shook her head and climbed off the window seat. "Elena! You're gonna be late for school!" Aunt Jenna shouted upstairs. Elena sighed. _Showtime. _She thought, wiping away the tears.

* * *

><p>Dean had turned back. He knew he promised Elena he'd be there, but he couldn't face her. When he thought about it. All the promises he'd broken. Then to add this on top of all that. Groaning, he turned an illegal U turn and drove back across the Virginia state line. <em>Mystic Falls, here I come.<em> He thought. Dean shook his head, trying to ignore the pain he felt as the memories resurfaced.

_Elena shook her head. Dean looked at her, pleading "Elena. Please?" Elena looked away, tears stinging her eyes. "Okay… I forgive you…" Dean grinned "Okay. I promise. I'll be here at 6 to take you to the Grill_. _I'll make it this time, 'Lena." Elena nodded, smiling softly at his nickname for her._

_He didn't make it. But in his defense, when you're hunting a skinwalker with a nasty temper, it'll make you late for a date. Not that he and Elena were dating. That would be – ridiculous. She was like a little sister to him. And so what? She was 17. It'd be legal, right? If not frowned upon. Dean shook his head, trying to make the thoughts go away. He knew what Elena was doing. Wearing those clothes and make-up. Trying to get him to notice her. As if he didn't before. Dean trudged back to his car, limping slightly. Elena didn't answer the door when he knocked. He limped over to her window, yelling "Come on, 'Lena! Open the door! Please?" The light in her room clicked off._

Dean sighed, turning on the radio. Humming softly as a Led Zeppelin song blasted from the speakers.

* * *

><p>Elena sat at a table in the Grill, tapping her pen on her notebook as she solved a math problem. Someone cleared their throat. Elena rolled her eyes. "Go away, Damon." Damon chuckled "Oohh. Did someone have her Bitchflakes for breakfast today?" Elena gathered her books, tempted to hit him with the heavy bag of books. Just to wipe that smug look off his face. "Oh, go ahead. Walk away. Just thought you'd be interested to hear there's a Hunter in town…" Elena froze in her tracks. Her heart skipped a beat. <em>Dean!<em> She thought, light and happiness filling her from head to toe. Butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Damon watched her, amusement on his face. "Ohh... I see now. You have feelings for said Hunter, eh?" Elena threw him a searing look that probably would've burned his flesh from his bones, except he wasn't looking at her. He was looking beyond her, a smirk making its way across his face. "Stefan." He said amiably, sauntering over to his brother. Elena felt her blood freeze. What if Damon outed her feelings for Dean? Damon eyed her in amusement, before saying "You know, I just found out the most interesting thing…" _Damon! No! _Elena thought, wildly. Stefan's eyes flickered between the two of them before saying "What?" Damon murmured "There's a Hunter in town…" Stefan's eyes widened "What?" "Yep." Damon nodded. "Which means, we should be more careful…" Elena inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Dean parked in the town square, looking around. <em>Well, 'Lena. I'm here. <em>He thought. His cell phone rang; Dean glanced at the name blinking up at him. Sighing, he answered it. "What, Sam?" "Dean! Where the hell are you? Don't tell me you went ba – _you did!_" Dean rolled his eyes "Of course, I did, Sammy. What did you expect me to do?"

* * *

><p>"I got it!" Elena called, hurrying downstairs as the doorbell rang. "Hey, 'Lena…" Elena felt a lump growing in her throat as she choked out "Dean." She couldn't believe it. But here he was. On her front porch. In his blue collar, brown leather jacketed, God-like glory. A small smile lit his features as he murmured "I finally made it…" Elena threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder, breathing in his after-shave. Dean chuckled softly, "And here I was having second thoughts about this…" Elena looked up at him. "What?" Dean shrugged "Why I didn't make it yesterday… Turned around to go back…" Elena looked away before replying "Why?" "I didn't think you wanted to see me, 'Lena." Dean whispered. "But I do!" Elena looked at him, frowning.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon leaned against the tree in the front yard, enveloped by the shadows, watching them. <em>I knew it…<em> He thought, shaking his head. _Stefan's not gonna be too happy when he hears of this…_ He glanced at Elena and Dean once before vanishing into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_12/13/11_

_Dear Diary,_

_He came. He actually came. Dean stayed overnight. Stefan wouldn't have liked that. But it wasn't like that. Nothing happened. Dean was the perfect gentleman. As he always is when he's with me. But he stayed and held me all night long. I awoke in his arms. It was the best feeling ever. For a moment, I forgot. About vampires and witches. And werewolves. I felt normal._

* * *

><p>Elena put the pen down and looked over at the unconscious form on her bed. Dean Winchester stirred, murmuring sleepily "What time is it?" "6 in the morning." Elena replied. Dean sat up, scratching his head drowsily. "Morning." He yawned, blinking. "Good morning." Elena chimed, standing. "Coffee?" She asked over her shoulder. Dean nodded, climbing off the bed. He slipped out the window silently, knowing that if Jenna saw him come downstairs, Elena'd be receiving a speech. Stefan was one thing. He was a 17 year old boy. Dean was a grown man. That's a whole different thing all together. Dean walked around to the front door and knocked. Jenna answered. "Hey, Jenna." Dean chuckled nervously, remembering the last time he saw her. "Dean." Jenna scowled at the sight of him. Dean nodded, "Can I come in?" He smirked, turning on the irresistible Winchester Charm. Jenna beamed, "How can I make this clear to you?" Then she slammed the door in his face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jenna?" Elena called, entering the room. Jenna turned to her, lips in a tight, thin line. Elena frowned, saying worriedly "Jenna… what's wrong?" "Jerk Winchester was on my doorstep. <em>Why?<em>" Jenna growled. Elena's jaw dropped open. "What?" the brunette gasped. Elena frowned. Part of her wanted to explain to Jenna what was happening. The other part knew Jenna would jump to conclusions. Elena nodded, frowning before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Dean walked to his car, which was parked across the street. He hadn't known that Jenna was home. And now he couldn't go back and meet Elena there for a while. At least until Jenna had forgotten that he was in Mystic Falls. He and Jenna had a past. And it wasn't a good one. "Hey." Dean turned, seeing Elena behind him. She eyed him curiously "Why does Jenna hate you?" Dean laughed nervously, "When I last came to see you, I escorted you to your school dance, remember? Spring Fling, or something?" Elena nodded, "Yeah. I remember, it was a fight trying to convince you to." "Yeah, I was drunk... and…" Elena swallowed hard, nodding in understanding. "Oh…" "Yeah… she hates me now…" Dean said, nodding. Elena looked down, knots in her stomach coiling and tightening in jealousy. Dean cupped her chin, murmuring "Hey. Don't... It was in the past…" Elena nodded; eyes stinging with unshed tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon looked up and saw Elena and Dean walk into the Grill. Laughing, as they walked to the Grill. They looked really chummy. Damon knocked back his glass of bourbon, thinking Well<em>, aren't they close.. <em>Damon smirked. _Hmm... Think I'll have fun with those two.. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update. I'll try harder to update faster. P.S. The review button likes you. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_12/14/11_

_Dear Diary, I haven't told Stefan about Dean yet… Why, you ask? Because, if Stefan knew about Dean, he'd keep prying until he found out that Dean was a Hunter. Can you see the bad there? A Vampire and a Hunter in the same room? I have nightmares about every bad thing that could possibly happen if they found out about each other. I can't sleep. If I lost Dean… Or _Stefan_… I couldn't bear it. I love them both all too much._ _The thought of losing one or both of them is too much to bear._

Elena's tears smudged the words. Stefan hadn't meant to read her diary. He walked into the room and saw it on her bed and started to close it. But the words "I haven't told Stefan about Dean" caught his eye. So he read it. He knew he shouldn't have. How could he explain invading his girlfriend's privacy? The answer was simple: He couldn't. Stefan set the little green book down. Pain eating away at his insides. The words "I love them both all too much." Echoed through his mind. What could she possibly mean by that?

* * *

><p>Dean sat alone at the Grill. His gaze focused on his glass, mind on Elena. He didn't notice someone sitting down beside him. Until an icy, male voice rang out "Bourbon. And refill his glass." Dean's head snapped up in surprise. The man seated beside him flashed a falsely friendly smile. Dean had seen enough of those to know right off the bat when someone was giving him one. "Hey. Damon Salvatore." The guy offered his hand, still smiling the fake smile. Dean inwardly shrugged and grasped Damon's hand, shaking it once. "Dean Winchester." "Nice to meet you." Damon nodded, turning back to the bar. Dean leaned on his elbows, uncomfortable in Damon's presence. His hunter skills noting the other man's pale appearance and room temperature hands. <em>Hmm…<em> Dean thought. He'd promised Elena that he wouldn't hunt while visiting her. But if his theory was correct… "So, you new in town?" Damon said with a falsely chipper voice. Dean smirked, replying "Hey. Easy, man. I don't play for your team." Damon's glacier eyes revealed his newfound respect and appreciation for Dean's smartass attitude. "Oh, trust me. I'm more of a lady's man, myself." "Oh, I'm sure that you're a real _lady killer._" Dean said, emphasizing the last words. The other man's eyes flared in response as he hissed "And what are you implying?" The hunter chuckled "You don't fool me, Leech." Damon sat back in his seat, tilting his head as he raised his glass.

Saluting Dean. "Congrats. You found out a hell of a lot faster than others. Unfortunately, you won't survive as long." Dean yawned mockingly "I'm sorry. Were you threatening me? I kinda got tired of hearing you talk bullshit." Damon chuckled darkly "Say your last goodbyes to Elena, Dean. Because the only way you're making it out of this town is in a pine box. _If _your body is found." With that, Damon stood, walking out of the Mystic Grill. Leaving Dean to wonder about Elena's safety.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock knock! <em>Elena rushed to answer the door. "Dean." She said with a smile. Dean's expression was grim. "What's wrong?" She said with a frown. "What do you know about Damon Salvatore?" He asked, voice hollow. Elena's heart almost stopped. _Damon visited Dean…_ she thought hopelessly. "Come in." She nodded, stepping aside. Confession time.

**2 hours later…**

Dean sat in an armchair, staring off into the distance. Elena grasped his forearm comfortingly. "I should've told you…" She started. Dean looked at her in absolute horror. "You _knew _about these – these _monsters?_ And you said _nothing?_ Damn it, Elena!" He stood, voice booming. _Here it comes… _Elena thought, dejectedly. Another Dean Winchester lecture. "You could've been _killed! _They could've –""Killed me?" Elena stood; expression cold. "I find this funny, coming from the guy who went off and got himself killed by hellhounds. And came back and his only words were "I'm sorry"." Dean shook his head, any traces of anger gone. "That was different, 'Lena." "_How _is it _different?_" She nearly screamed. She stood two heads shorter, though now, she towered over him. Dean's eyes closed. "'Lena..." He swallowed hard, knowing where her sudden anger hailed from. _Him._ Her grief over his death. "You didn't…" He looked at her, her amber eyes brimming with crystalline tears. "You could've…" She choked out before bursting into tears. "I know, 'Lena." He murmured, reaching for her. Elena collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The door to the Boardinghouse library banged open. "What the hell is <em>wrong<em> with you?" Elena hissed, stalking over to Damon. "Aww... So he squealed to you? And sent you to protect him? How cute." Damon drawled, smirking. Elena drew her hand back and slapped him. Not hard enough to hurt him. But enough to startle the vampire. "Don't_. Ever_. Talk about Dean like that!" She snarled; genuine anger on her face. "And you stay away from him. Because he'll kill you." Elena said, proudly as she walked to the door. "And I'll let him." Damon stood, surprised as he rubbed his jaw.

* * *

><p>"Elena." She turned to the voice. Stefan stood in the hallway. "Hey." She said brightly. Stefan walked over to her, wrapping her in a warm, affectionate hug. Elena leaned into him. Relaxing into his embrace. Stefan sighed with an unnecessary breath, saying "How was your day?" Elena's mind wandered back to Dean, before she replied "Great." She looked up at him, "Yours?" Stefan swallowed hard, thinking <em>Oh, nothing. I just read your diary and began researching this Hunter you've been palling around with. Oh, yeah. And making plans with Damon to kill him if he's a threat.<em> "The usual." Stefan said, smiling faintly.

* * *

><p>Dean leaned against his beloved Impala. Sam called him to meet up at the bus station. "Dean." He turned and saw his little brother walking to the car. "Sammy." Dean said with a grin. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" "Ha-ha. Very funny." Sam said with a glare. "I thought we agreed we weren't coming back?" Dean shrugged, "I know. But… 'Lena…" He said, looking remorseful. Sam looked at Dean curiously, "Is she okay?" Dean met his brother's gaze, "Yeah." <em>Just hanging out with a couple blood-thirsty monsters. <em>"She's great." The elder Winchester nodded. Sam nodded once, eyebrow arched, before climbing into the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>'<em>Lena,<em>

_Went to get Sammy from the bus station._

_Don't do anything drastic in my absence._

_Be back soon._

_-D_

Elena gaped at the note. "Ohh…" She squeaked out. One Winchester could hold his own against Damon. But both? Damon didn't stand a chance. _This is not good._ Elena thought, crumpling the note. It's not that she's not happy that she'll get the chance to see Sam again. It's that if Damon made a move against Dean, he'd be slaughtered.

* * *

><p><em>1215/11_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to do. It's all falling apart. And what's worse, Dean's brought Sam into it. If Damon tries to kill Dean, he's dead. And the Winchesters will make a party of his slaying. And Stefan loses his brother. It feels like my world is coming apart at the seams. And this is only the beginning…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes. I know. A short update. But in my defense, I'm EXHAUSTED. So, as usual, I don't own blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><em>1216/11_

_Dear Diary,_

_I could barely sleep. The thought of the Winchesters and the Salvatores fighting? I'm shaking all over. Dean is one thing. But Sam helping him? Why can't they just get along? It's all my fault. I really am just like Katherine. Like Damon said. My heart's pounding right now. Once the Winchesters learn of Damon and Stefan's plans... God help us all…_

Elena set the diary and pen down with trembling hands. "Elena!" Jenna yelled up the stairs, "You're gonna be late for school!" Elena closed her eyes with a heavy sigh.

Elena put her dishes in the sink, and then jumped as the doorbell rang. "Ellie…" A familiar voice said as the door opened. "Sam…" Elena whispered, surprised. Sam Winchester gave her that old lopsided smile that made her feel so safe. Without thinking, Elena jumped into his arms, beaming. Sam picked her up, laughing as he hugged her back. "Well, that's a warmer welcome than I got." Dean said, arms crossed, pouting mockingly. Elena rolled her eyes at him as Sam set her down. "So, what are you doing here, Sam?" Elena asked, feigning causality. Sam looked at Dean saying, annoyed "That's what I'd like to know." Dean shrugged, pointing to the living room, saying curtly "Family conference. Now." Sam and Elena wandered to the living room obediently. Elena's heart was pounding so hard, she was almost afraid they could hear it.

* * *

><p>A man in a dust-colored trench coat stood in the distance, watching the two brothers argue. The lines around his blue eyes suggesting a frown on his face as his listened to the heated argument. "You can't be serious!" "I <em>am<em>!" "You can't seriously be considering using Elena for _bait_!" "It's the only _choice_ we _have_!" "But, D –"A bolt of lightning crashed across the sky, startling the brothers. They looked around suspiciously and wandered away. Argument forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

_12/17/11_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't even know why I decided to write today. I really have nothing to write. I just… can't bear the thought of Stefan and Damon fighting Sam and Dean. It's just… I keep thinking. That I turned into the one thing I swore I never would. Katherine. God, I can't even think straight anymore._

* * *

><p>Elena threw the little green book across the room out of frustration. Her bedroom door banged open and Sam Winchester stood in the doorway, worry clear in his eyes. "I'm fine, Sam." Elena said weakly. Dean was protective over her. But Sam was always a little over-protective over her. He always came running over every little sound. His over-protectiveness made tears come to her eyes. Elena turned away, blinking rapidly. "Ellie?" Sam whispered, crossing the room to perch himself on the edge of her bed. "Are you okay?" Elena hugged her knees to her chest, looking over at him from her place on the window seat. "No." she replied faintly. Sam nodded, resting his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. "Talk to me." He took her hand. Elena swallowed hard, looking out the window and whispered "I didn't tell Dean everything, Sammy." Her voice cracked on Dean's name. Sam waited patiently, and then turned at the sound of the floorboards creaking near the door. Dean leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. "Ells... "Sam said when Elena didn't acknowledge the elder Winchester's presence. She turned to face them, tears streaking her face. "If it weren't for Stefan, you would never have met me." She said, choking back tears.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't understand what could've been so important that you had to sneak out." Miranda Gilbert said to her defiant daughter. Elena sat in the backseat, facing the window, arms crossed. "Mir." Grayson said, sighing. "It's done. Let's just be glad we found her." Elena looked up and met her father's eye in the rearview mirror. She smiled faintly at her dad, mouthing 'Thank you'. Grayson turned to face his daughter. "Dad! Look out!" Elena cried. But it was too late. The car's tires skidded on a patch of ice. The front fender met the railing of Wickery Bridge with a sickening crunch. And the car plunged into the icy water below.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stefan jumped in after my parent's car." Elena said, averting her eyes. "He tried to save my dad. But my dad wouldn't let him until he got me out. By then –"Her voice cracked, eyes welling with tears. Dean looked away from her, "Your parents…" He said. Elena nodded. Sam stood, nodding to Dean. And they both left. Elena stood, grabbing her diary off the floor and followed them downstairs. Before she reached the last step, she knew that she'd be intruding on a Winchester Secret Family Conference. "Cass!" Dean called, "We need you! Come on!" She slipped back and flattened herself against the wall, heart pounding. <em>I shouldn't have followed them…<em> She thought, fear of being caught pumping adrenaline through her body. She heard a rush of wings and poked her head into the living room. A man in a dust-colored trench coat stood in the living room. _How did he…?_ Elena thought, dazed. The stranger spun to face her and Elena jumped back, yelping in shock. "'Lena?" Dean said, stepping into the hallway. _Shit!_ Elena thought frantically, looking around for an escape. She backed towards the kitchen and stumbled into someone. Dean approached her as she turned to see who she backed into. "Cass." Dean said, stepping closer "Let her go." After he said it, Elena realized that the man, Cass, had her arm in a firm grip. He released Elena and she ran to stand behind Dean, who turned, looking at her sternly "What were you doing?"

She opened her mouth, a million excuses on her tongue, when Cass interrupted her, saying "She was eavesdropping, Dean." His voice was deep and gruff. "Is that true, 'Lena?" Dean asked of her. Elena cast her eyes to the floor, ashamed. "I wasn't trying to." Dean's expression softened. "It's alright." He nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He and Cass lead her back to the living room, where Sam was pacing impatiently. Dean nodded to Sam and they turned to her, Sam saying "Ellie, this is Castiel. An angel." Elena's eyes widened as a soft "Oh..." escaped her lips. _Another weapon in the Winchester's arsenal. As if they couldn't annihilate Stefan and Damon with their bare hands…_ Elena thought, feeling queasy. She sat down, running her hands through her hair. "Okay… And you called him here to…?" She looked between the Winchester brothers. They exchanged a look. "To… see if he can confirm Stefan's story about saving your life." Dean said, nodding. "I'm not about to believe something a bloodsucker said. I mean, just because he said he saved your life, don't mean it's true, 'Lena." Elena glared at him "I believe him." Dean huffed, saying exasperated "And if he said unicorns were real, you'd believe that too?" She stood, a slew of swearwords on her tongue, but she paused. Dean did have a point. _If I can't trust Stefan, I can't trust Damon... Who can I trust? _Elena thought brokenly.

* * *

><p><em>So, give me something to believe.<em>

'_Cause I am living just to breathe._

_And I need something more._

_To keep on breathing for._

_So, give me something to believe._

**Believe – The Bravery.**


	8. Chapter 8

She shouldn't have followed him. She knew that. She knew it was wrong. Yet, Elena did it anyway. Maybe it was from defiance over him telling her not to. Or of fear of being left behind. Or worse, him breaking another promise. Either way, she stowed away in the back floorboard of Dean's Impala. She kept low. Kept quiet. But the cool winter air seeped in through the windows and doors. Chilling her to the bone. Several minutes after Dean had parked and got out; she stayed sat up, shivering violently. Minutes turned to hours and Dean had yet to return. Elena finally worked up the nerve to climb out of the car. She'd walked a few feet when she heard a piteous moan. The sound a wounded animal would make. A wounded human. Elena broke into a run. Tearing down the snowy street. Dean was lying on his back. Eyes closed in a grimace of pain. "Dean!" Elena cried, tears burning trails down her cheeks. His eyes snapped open. The familiar emerald orbs stared into her amber ones in a mixture of wariness, confusion and horror. "'Lena?" He croaked. She nodded frantically. "Yes! What happened?" "'Shifter…" He groaned. "A what?" "A Shapeshifter, 'Lena." Elena's eyes sprang open wide, horror plain on her face. Dean's attention was drawn above her shoulder. "Lena, look out!" She spun. Behind her, stood another Dean Winchester. "Dean…?" She whispered. Shifter-Dean's upper lip curled in a menacing smile.

His eyes flickered, glowing with unearthly light. The real Dean reached for his .45 weakly as Elena continued to gaze at this horrible specter in shock. Shifter-Dean barked out a laugh that the real Dean could never manage. So cold. So cruel. Elena grabbed Dean's pistol and stood. Aiming it with trembling hands. "D-Don't come any closer." She stammered, cold sweat glistening on her forehead as fear trickled through her veins. The 'Shifter stepped closer, smirking widely. Elena's instincts took over and she squeezed the trigger quickly. The hammer cocked back before slamming forward, an explosion erupted as fire blasted from the barrel. The Shapeshifter doubled over before collapsing like a broken doll. Elena dropped the gun, aghast at what she'd done. Dean stood quickly, swaying. Pain forgotten as Elena dropped to her knees, bile burning at her throat. "I killed someone…" She said weakly, tears spilling down her face. Dean knelt beside her, enveloping her in a hug. "'Lena… no." He whispered. "I killed someone, Dean! How – "she began heaving, breath coming short. "How do you live with the guilt of knowing you took someone's life?" She asked, looking up at him. "You don't." He replied, "You learn to live around it." "I just murdered someone in cold blood." She hiccupped. "I – he – "She barely began when Dean's mouth crashed onto hers. Elena paused before grasping at his shirt, kissing him back feverishly.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong!_ Dean's conscience screamed at him. He ignored its pleas for him to stop. Its warnings that there would be hell to pay if anyone found out. He broke the kiss, saying brusquely "We should get you home." Elena nodded, in shock from the kiss and her first kill. He lifted her and stumbled to the Impala. Elena looked over Dean's shoulder and closed her eyes. The 'Shifter laid there, spread-eagled. Like a macabre snow angel. It's blood blossoming around it.

* * *

><p>Present day Elena's eyes snapped open and she sat up. Sunlight peeking into the windows. She turned to her nightstand and grabbed the little green leather book and a pen. Tapping the pen to her lips, she sought the words to describe her thoughts. Then started to write.<p>

_12/18/11_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know how to say this, but, I had another dream about Dean. But this one was more of a memory. Of a past event I'd long forgotten. Why would I remember it now? It was of my first "hunt". I use that term loosely. Because I really wasn't invited to come along. I kinda snuck in a backdoor, so to speak. I killed a Shapeshifter. The pain and guilt of it still haunts me. I never really got over it. And another reason would be that Dean kissed me. And it was amazing. More than amazing. Mind-blowing. I can still feel his lips on mine. The way his stubble tickled my face. How gentle his hands were on me. I never told anyone that we kissed. Not even Bonnie. They wouldn't understand. To them, Dean is a… jerk. Who wants to take advantage of me. But that's not it. I mean, I was 17! It's not like I was a kid! I digress. I was right. Dean's return to my life is bringing back old memories. I can only hope they'll be good ones. I tried so hard to forget these things. I don't want them coming back…_

Elena put the diary down. Her ears perked up as she heard the sound of Jenna's voice rising to dangerous levels. _She knows Dean's here..._ Elena thought, groaning. A sigh from the doorway attracted her attention. Sam shook his head, laughing softly. "Nice to know Dean's presence is welcomed, eh?" Sam said. Elena bit her lip on a smile. Jenna was always fond of the youngest Winchester. "Swell." Elena drawled sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Sam nodded with a faint smile. "Sam," Elena said with hopeful eyes, "Did you hear back from Cass yet?" Sam gave her an apologetic look, "Not yet. I'm sorry, Ellie." Elena nodded then passed him in the doorway, saying flippantly "Showtime." Sam chuckled and followed her downstairs. Not noticing the enormous crow perched on the windowsill. Damon Salvatore had heard every word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry. I just now read my reviews. Happy New Year, Dark-Supernatural-Angel! I hope you enjoy this chapter. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

_Crash! _Elena darted through the forest. _Faster! Faster! Faster! _Her mind screamed as the pumped her arms. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Elena's legs yelled out in protest as she sped up. Part of her wanted to glance back. To see how close the werewolf was. The other part was too afraid. She kept running. The jagged rocks tearing through the soles of her shoes. Elena panted. Her body started slowing, growing tired and weary. She felt tempted to stop running. A low rumble of a growl sent a jolt of adrenaline into her veins. The wolf smelled her. _Nonononononononono! _Her mind chanted. Elena ran fast as possible, trying to find a way out. Why had she been so stupid as to follow Sam and Dean? Something heavy slammed into her back. Knocking the wind out of her. Elena cried out as she landed on her stomach. Rocks dug into her stomach. Elena gasped softly as warm breath ghosted across her neck. A low rumble resounded into her ear, sending chills down her spine. _This is it. _Elena thought helplessly, _The end…_ A loud _crack _echoed through the forest. A _thud_ shook the ground beside her. Elena pushed herself into a sitting position. The wolf lay beside her, smoking wound in its chest. "'Lena." Dean said gruffly. "What the hell are you doing?" Elena trembled, mumbling "Following you?" Dean blew out an exasperated sigh. "Are you crazy? You could've gotten killed, 'Lena!" Elena stood, face flushing angrily "I suppose I am!"

Hot, angry tears streaked her face. Dean's expression softened as he murmured "Oh, 'Lena... I'm so sorry." He frowned, caressing her cheek gently. Brushing away the tears. Elena turned away, mortified that she let Dean see her like this. "Don't." Elena muttered. "Just don't." She stood, brushing dirt and assorted forest debris off her clothes. Elena cast Dean a wounded look before walking to the forest edge.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke with a yawn, briefly startled by the wetness on her cheeks. Wiping the moisture away with the back of her hand, she realized she'd been crying in her sleep. The heartache that the memory stirred was still too much to bear. Elena knew the only reason Dean snapped at her like that was because he'd been worried. But it still hurt to think that he only saw her as a stupid little girl. <em>Maybe not <em>stupid_ exactly.._ Elena thought. _But still, a little girl._ She absentmindedly toyed with the bracelet on her left wrist. Dean had given it to her for her seventeenth birthday. It was made up of protection charms. Pentagrams, crosses, and other charms that she didn't know what they were, but knew they provided some sort of protection. Dean had seen to it to protect her while he was gone. It gave her a warm feeling that soaked to her bones when she thought of it. It also stirred another memory at the back of her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Crack!<em> An explosion of fire blasted from the barrel of the gun. The kick-back sent a painful jolt through Elena's shoulder. She winced, giving Dean an agonized look. "I don't see how you can stand it. It hurts." A low rumble of a chuckle escaped Dean's lips as he stepped behind her. "You're not holding it right, 'Lena. Here, I'll show you." Elena shivered, biting her lip as he guided her with feather light touches that sent thrills of pleasure through her. "Alright... aim. Keep your finger away from the trigger until you're ready to fire." Elena giggled lightly as his breath tickled across her cheek. She pulled back on the trigger. Dean helped steady her as the beer can, which Dean had provided, after emptying it, flew through the air, away from the fence post. Where it had been set. Elena felt a rush of triumph and excitement. "I did it!" She cried breathlessly. Dean laughed softly as she flung her arms around him. Elena stepped back, shocked as their lips brushed against each other lightly. "Um…" Elena stuttered, brushing her hand through her auburn locks. "I… uh… I'll just go." She turned to walk away. But before she could, Dean grasped her wrist, pulling her back to him. "Dean?" she mumbled, surprised, "What are you –" Her words were cut off mid-sentence as his lips captured hers.

* * *

><p>Elena touched her lips gently. Then grabbed her diary.<p>

_12/19/11_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't even know what to say.._

_It seems mine and Dean's first kiss sparked a flame. One that hasn't died out. Every memory I'm reliving, he's kissing me… And I want him to. God, do I want him to. I don't know what's wrong with me. A few days in Dean's presence and I forgot about Stefan… And am already considering… being with someone else… I need to stop this! Dean is only a crush. Right?_

Elena stared at her latest diary entry, heart pounding against her ribcage. Her feelings for Dean were nothing to worry about. Right? She sighed softly as she stood, detangling herself from the bed covers. "Hey." Elena jumped, heart racing. Stefan smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He crossed the room and had her in his arms in a flicker. Elena nestled into his arms, trying to get comfortable. But she couldn't. It didn't feel… right, somehow. Like, she didn't belong in Stefan's arms… Dean's face, his warm smile and beautiful green eyes, swam through her mind. Elena tensed slightly. "Something wrong?" Stefan's voice was laced with worry. "No," Elena whispered, "Everything's fine." Stefan nodded, and then looked up, alarmed. "Stefan?" She whispered, but he was gone. "Ellie?" Sam called, "Cass is back." He said with a nod. Elena grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved top before walking to the bathroom. "Alright." She replied, "I'll be downstairs soon." Voices drifted into the hallway as she made her way downstairs. "Are you sure?" Dean sounded furious. Elena had never seen nor heard him so angry. "I am positive, Dean." Cass said his voice cool and calm, "The vampire didn't save her from the crash." Elena's heart nearly stopped. She had to grip the banister for support. "Then who did?" Sam asked, perturbed. "Angels." Was Castiel's only answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Elena laughed wildly. Shock had sent her into hysterics. Dean spun on his heel. She stumbled into the room, eyes stormy. Threatening to cry at any moment. "'Lena," Dean murmured, reaching for her, "I –""_Don't._" Elena snapped, pulling away from him. "I need – "Elena began, and then she looked around the room, tears filling her eyes, "I need to not be here." Dean's mouth dropped open, "'Lena…" he started, "Dean. Don't." She grabbed her jacket and left. Dean looked to Castiel and nodded. Castiel vanished. Once alone, he and Sam looked at each other.

"Going somewhere?" Elena spun, looking for the source of the icy, cool voice. Damon leaned against a tree, icy blue eyes focused on her. Elena swallowed hard. Damon was the picture of ease, but she could see his muscles under his clothes coiled. Ready to spring and kill. He was a predator after all. And without Sam and Dean about to save her, she was the prey. _Perfect_. Elena thought, fear trickling down her spine, causing her to shiver. "I need you to do something for me…"Damon drawled, closing the distance between them. Elena looked around, half hoping to see Dean, or Sam, maybe even the Impala cruising toward the park. But there was nothing. Damon ripped away her vervain locket swiftly and clutched her face with his hands. His eyes locked on hers and she felt her eyes glaze over as the world lost focus. Damon was speaking to her. But what was he saying? A voice echoed into her mind, _Sam and Dean… you can't trust them… They're dangerous…_ No. That's not right. Sam and Dean were the good guys… right? _They're murderers. _No. Wait. They've never killed anyone. Intentionally. But that's not their faults. Is it? Elena blinked and found herself in the park alone. Vervain necklace securely around her neck. What was she doing her? She thought of returning home. But the Winchesters were there. A wave of doubt, confusion and suspicion swam through her. Could they be trusted? Could _anyone?_

Elena grabbed her cell phone and dialed in the number of someone she hadn't spoken to in years. _Please, answer._ She pleaded silently. A click told her the call was answered. "Bobby? I don't want to bother you, but I need your help." She whispered, voice cracking. "I think I'm in trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this chapter is short and rushed. But I wanted to get it up and posted because Dark-Supernatural-Angel wanted me to update more and more often. xD**


	11. Chapter 11

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway, that we could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say. So we could end up staying._

_Now the story's played out like this. Just like a paperback novel._

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits. Instead of a Hollywood horror._

* * *

><p>It was raining. And late when the car pulled up. Elena fought back tears as the man who'd taken the place of her father in her life stepped out of the rusted, dented vehicle. Bobby Singer hadn't changed a bit. Bursting into tears, Elena flung herself into his welcoming arms. Trembling, she mumbled "I don't know what's happening, Bobby. I'm so scared." He rubbed her back comfortingly, replying "It'll be okay, Elena." Elena had taken up residency in the Bennett home. Leaving Jenna with the explanation that Bonnie didn't want to be alone while her father was away on business. "What happened?" Bobby asked. Elena took a deep breath, rambling about the events that had occurred that past week. Bobby nodded, taking in the information carefully. Before recalling the phone call from four hours earlier.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Four hours earlier...<em>

"Bobby?" A surprised Dean said, "What's going on?" "I don't know! You tell me, Idjit!" Bobby snapped. Dean flinched before saying, "Bobby, what the hell?" "You went _back_!" The elder man roared. "I had to, Bobby." Dean whispered brokenly, "And you know why." "Dean…" Bobby said warningly, "You're not thinking clearly. Think of anything but _that!_ Come on! Elena's in danger because of your dumb ass!" Bobby said, exasperated. Dean's ears perked up. "What?" "She's been compelled." "Compelled? Like mind-controlled?" "Exactly." "How?" Bobby took a deep breath, mumbling "Vampires." "Vampires?" "These ain't the vampires your daddy's been killing, Kid. These are Purebloods." Dean sputtered, "Purebloods?" "Yes." "As in, sunlight, stake, holy water, garlic?" "Yes. Yes. No. No. Mirrors, holy water, and garlic have no effect. Their only Kryptonite is vervain." Dean let out the breath he'd been holding. His heart beat against his ribcage. "What can we do?" He rasped. Bobby took a deep breath. "You may not like it, Son…" "I'd do anything. You know that."

* * *

><p>Elena slept on the couch as Bobby watched her. Elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward, watching her peaceful slumber. This girl was like his daughter. And he was the only thing closest to a father figure she'd had. Dean and Sam entered the Bennett living room silently. Bobby nodded to them before vanishing out the back. "So?" Sam whispered, "What can we do?" Bobby turned his back to them, watching the sunrise sightlessly. "I found something… When Elena came into your lives. A girl. A doppelgänger." "A shapeshifter?" "No. her doppelgänger. By the name of Katerina Petrova." Bobby stated. "What…?" Dean stuttered. "How?" "I don't know myself. But maybe we can contact her. Have her lift the compulsion." "Wait… how can –"Sam started. "She's a vampire, Sam." Dean nodded, "And… uh… about that thing we discussed?" He arched a brow for emphasis.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena stirred, mumbling as she came to. Dean splayed his fingers, pressing his palms together. Elena's eyes opened and she sat up. Dean leaned back, holding his breath. But let it out with a sigh of disappointment when the young brunette's eyes clouded with fear. "'Lena…" He whispered, "Do you know who I am?" "Of course I do." She gulped, "D – Don't come any closer, or I'll scream." Dean shook his head, sighing. "You won't." "Don't be so sure." Elena bolted from the couch, dashing down the hallway. She slammed into the door and frantically turned the lock. Elena grasped the doorknob with trembling hands when Dean grabbed her around her waist and hauled her to the living room. "<em>Let me go!<em>" She screeched, clawing at Dean's face. Trying to dig his eyes out. Dean laughed softly, saying "How the hell did you survive this long, fighting like that? I'll have to give you lessons one day." Elena paused, chest heaving, eyes wild. "Why're you talking to me like that?" She asked, "Like we're friends?" Dean smiled sadly, "Because we are. Or at least we were." Elena's jaw dropped. "'Lena…" Dean whispered, his fingertips ghosting across her jawline, "Do you trust me?" Against everything, the fear in her heart, the tremor in her hands, Elena nodded.

* * *

><p>Damon stood in the library of the Boardinghouse, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. "Want one?" He asked with a chuckle. "No. I want to know what the hell you were thinking, ya idjit!" Bobby shouted at him. Confusion flickered across his face before he responded with "I'm not sure I know what you mean, Bobby." "Compelling Elena, you dumb bastard!" "Oh, that." Damon nodded, amusement sparkling in his cobalt eyes. "You sure you don't want one?" Bobby sighed "Why not?" Damon passed him the crystalline glass then poured himself another. "So… how have you been, <em>vecchio amico<em>?" Bobby glanced at the glass then to the vampire, "You're in for a long story…" "I have nothing but time." The blue-eyed vampire said, chortling.

_Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now._

_I know you're wondering when. (You're the only one who knows that.)_

_Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now._

_I know you're wondering when._

_Someday – Nickelback._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Vecchio Amico - Old Friend. I dunno if that's the correct translation or not. :/**


	12. Author's Note

**A/N: In honor of Valentine's Day, I'll be posting a special SPN/TVD Crossover Valentine's Day story. It'll be Dean/Elena.**

__**Kind of a prequel to the story.**

**I dunno. I suck at explaining things.**

**xD**

**It'll be posted on here.**

**Before the next chapter. Which I have partially written. But.. Writer's Blocks suck. :/**

**I'll update ASAP.**


	13. Bonus Chapter: Valentine's Day

**A/N: So, I decided to do a special story/chapter for Valentine's Day.. Yep. So, it'll be posted here on the story. And the follow-up to the last chapter should be coming soon. Writer's Blocks suck. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. And so ya'll don't flip out. In this -_ whole_ - story, All I Need, it's kinda AU. It's present day, as in our present day. And Dean's 26. And Elena's 18. 17 in the flashbacks, making Dean 25. And Sam's 22. Okay. Whew! If you read that, whole Author's Note, congrats! I own nothing. Blah, blah, blah. And enjoy! Happy Valentine's day. Please, review.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Monday, February 14<em>_th__, 2011._

Elena Gilbert awoke to a cool, not quite chilly, February morning. Wintry rays of sunlight peeking in through the windows. She yawned, sitting up. "Elena!" Jenna shouted up the stairs. Elena groaned and wandered downstairs. On the kitchen table there was a black floral delivery box. Elena stared at it then turned to her aunt, "Whose -?" She started, confused. "Yours." Jenna said with a nod. Elena untied the silk ribbons and opened the box. Inside were two dozen, beautiful, black roses. "Wow…" Elena whispered. They were breath taking. The card was scrawled in block letters: **Happy Valentine's Day, Love.** "Looks like you have a secret admirer." Jenna said. "Yeah…" Elena murmured. Elena got dressed and left for school. Like any other day, it was uneventful. "Ms. Gilbert?" Elena looked up from her textbook. The school secretary entered the classroom, looking uncertain. "Someone sent a gift addressed to you to the front office." Elena's jaw nearly dropped as the woman placed the gift box in front of her. She untied the ribbons and the box fell open. It held a small white, plush, teddy bear. It held a heart. The gift card read:** I'll be seeing you tonight, Darling.** Elena's breath caught in her throat. This guy was going a bit too far. Elena swallowed hard, croaking "Can I… I need to go home." She stood before her teacher could speak and bolted from the room, gift left on the desk. "Jenna!" She cried as she burst through the front door.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked as the girl flung herself into her arms. Elena trembled violently, whispering "You know that secret admirer? He's starting to scare me." Jenna rubbed her niece's back gently. "Another gift came this morning." She said. "What…?" Jenna pointed to a large gift box on the coffee table. Elena opened it, revealing a beautiful red dress. And a card that read: **You look beautiful in red.** Later that day, another card came. Elena ripped it up and threw it into the trash without reading it. She and Jenna were sitting at the kitchen table when the next "gift" came. Elena held the box in trembling hands. Slowly, she lifted the lid of the box and dropped it. Scream frozen in her throat. Inside was a human heart. **You have my heart. Do I have yours?** Was scrawled on the underside of the lid. Elena gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. "I have – have to –"She turned and ran upstairs, she grasped her cell phone and took the card off her desk and dialed in the number. "Come on... Come on… answer."

* * *

><p>Dean glanced at the number on his phone quickly before answering. "Dean?" A frightened female voice asked, "Is this still Dean Winchester's number?" "Elena?" Dean's eyes widened, "What's wrong?" "I'm scared… I think… Someone's after me. Please. Can you –"Her words were cut off as she burst into tears. "I'm on my way." Dean said.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena leaned against her door and slid down it, crying softly. She jumped when she heard a knock at the front door. Elena stood and wandered downstairs. Swinging the door open, she saw that a girl stood there. "Elena Gilbert?" She asked in a high, chirpy voice. Elena nodded. And the girl proceeded to sing and dance. The girl sang "<em>Close your eyes. Give me your hand, Darling. Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Is this burning an eternal flame? I believe it's meant to be, Darling. I watch when you are sleeping. You belong with me…<em>" Elena felt her heart pound. The song was innocent. But she couldn't tell that to the cold chill that seeped into her bones. As soon as the song was finished, the girl placed a heart-shaped box of chocolates into her hands. Elena hurried back into the house, nearly knocking into Jenna in the hallway. "Is that -?" Jenna started. "I don't want it!" Elena shrieked, slamming the box onto the counter. A soft _squish_ startled her. She met Jenna's eyes and lifted the lid and dropped it, gagging. The inside of the box was covered in blood. She tried to blink away the images of the blood filled chocolates and the white slip of paper that fluttered through the air like a butterfly when she threw the box onto the counter, but she couldn't. The little white piece of paper contained three words. And they were seared into her mind. **All My Love. **The sound of a car door slamming shut with a _creak_ caused Elena to jump. "I'll get it." Jenna said with a nod.

_An hour later…_

The Winchester brothers sat on the couch side by side. Elena was sitting on the coffee table, eyes focused on the floor, hands clasped. "So…" She started, then took a breath and started again, "You two. Hunt things?" "Yes." Sam replied with a nod. "Monsters?" "Pretty much." Dean chimed in. Elena stood, closing her eyes, breathing deeply. "And you think what is after me?" "A vampire." "Right…" she swallowed hard before asking, "And why?" "We don't know. Sometimes they like to play sadistic games, I guess." Dean whispered. Elena looked into his eyes, asking softly "Can I trust you to make him stop?" Dean met her eyes and nodded. That night, she left with Caroline to go to a party. Her phone chirped and she checked her messages. **Coast is clear.-D **Elena smiled in relief and followed Caroline into the crowd. Then her phone chirped again; **You look beautiful tonight.** The number was unfamiliar. Elena's heart rate picked up. And it wasn't the crowd. Or the excitement of the party. It was pure, unadulterated fear. Caroline blinked at her before whispering, "Elena, what's wrong?" "Someone's watching me…" Caroline swiped the phone from Elena's hands and texted; **WHO THE F IS THIS AND WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?** Elena jumped when her phone chimed. Caroline's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She held the phone up so Elena could read the message; **Give the phone back to Elena. I was talking to her.**

Elena spun, looking around, panicked. Then she took the phone and keyed in; **Where are you?** Her head snapped up and scanned the crowd again. Looking for anyone texting. Problem was, _everyone_ was texting. Her response came almost immediately; **Behind you.** Chills raced down her spine as she whipped around, to see the dark corner. **I don't believe you.** She sent back as she turned to Caroline. **Look again.** Was her reply. She heard Caroline's frightened gasp. Elena turned. A man stood in the corner that was vacant moments ago. Elena grasped her friend's hand and ran to the door, texting Dean; **911! Emergency back up now! 2111 Oak Street and heading west!** She and Caroline rushed down the street as the Impala screeched around the corner. Elena tripped and instinctively grasped Caroline's arm. The last thing she saw before the world faded away was Dean jumping from the car calling her name. Elena's eyes fluttered open, she felt light and airy. As though floating on a cloud. "Hey. You okay?" A disembodied voice asked. Elena tilted her head to the right. Dean was perched on the corner of her desk chair. "Hey." Elena said with a smile. "So, did we get him?" Dean shook his head, "I'm sorry, 'Lena. By the time I got to you, he was gone." Elena lay back against the pillows. "Oh…" was all she said. Dean stood and crossed the room. That was when Elena _really_ drank the elder Winchester in. Her eyes assessed his long, strong legs and the way his jeans hugged him appreciatively. Elena gulped when her eyes raked over his abdomen and the muscles moving underneath his gray t-shirt.

She sat up, her eyes flickering to his strong hands and arms. _Ohhh… boy…_ Elena thought hopelessly. She felt a strong, possessive desire for him seize her heart. Every inch of her screaming out to him. "Dean…" Elena murmured, looking up at him under her eyelashes. Her eyes meeting his before trailing over his face. _He has beautiful eyes…_She thought, _No… no… not going there._ "Yeah?" Dean said, confused. Elena blushed brightly, thinking _Oh, god…_ "Could – could you stay here with me?" She asked, biting her lip. _What are you doing? _ Her subconscious screamed at her. "Sure." Dean nodded, "I'll just bunk downstairs on the couch." _He's so clueless…_ Elena thought, holding back a laugh. "No. Dean, I meant… _here._" She gestured to the space beside her on the bed. Dean sighed before laying his jacket on the desk chair and climbing into the bed beside her. Elena immediately went to his arms, resting her head on his chest. _This feels so… right._ She thought with a smile. Then she squeezed her eyes shut as the burning desire erupted inside of her again. "Dean?" She said softly. "Yeah?" He mumbled sleepily. She couldn't remember who kissed who first, but all she knew was his lips felt achingly good on hers. Dean's eyes snapped open. _Oh, god._ Was his first thought. He glanced over at the sleeping, _naked_, girl next to him. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _I've done stupid things before… but this one takes the cake. _He thought bitterly, guilt gnawing at his insides as he gathered his clothes and slipped out silently.

Elena awoke feeling warm and deliciously happy. The smile on her face slid off when she saw the empty space beside her on the bed. "Dean?" She called, stomach sinking when she saw that his clothes were gone, the only proof that he'd been there was his jacket, which he'd forgotten in his rush to leave. _Maybe something important came up?_ She thought, trying to rebuild that happy feeling she'd felt moments ago. Elena grabbed her cell phone and dialed his. _I knew it was too good to be true. _She thought, tears stinging her eyes as it goes immediately to voice mail. _What were you _thinking? Dean raged at himself, _Or were you even thinking at all?_ Elena was pacing the living room when Dean arrived. "I – uh – forgot my –"Dean made an awkward gesture. Elena looked at him, anguished. "Dean…?" She said, through tears, "What – why –"She turned away. "'Lena, what we did… it can't happen again." Dean said hollowly. Elena laughed harshly, "Right." She snapped, "Don't. Just don't. Don't give me the 'Morning after' speech. Just spare me." "'Lena." Dean grasped her arm and spun her to face him. "Was I not good?" Dean reeled back, shocked, "Elena..." he whispered. "That's the only reason I can think of. Why you ran. Was I not good enough?" Dean shook his head, "You think I ran because – Elena, I didn't. I –""_Then why did you leave?_" "Because it isn't right. 'Lena, let's face it, I'm… too old. To be with you. You're still a kid. You should be out, having fun. Partying. Enjoying the life that you have. What life can you have with me?" Elena looked down, saying "The life I've dreamed of having ever since meeting you. Being with you. That's all I've ever wanted." Dean looked away, saying "'Lena, you can't have that life. I'm sorry. I can't give you what you want."

"Well, what about what I need?" Elena said with a sob, "Did you ever think of that? I need _you._" She whimpered, grasping the front of his shirt. Dean shook her off gently. "'Lena," he said softly, "I have to go." Elena stepped back, hurt. "What?" "I'm leaving. Sam and I have done our job." Elena shook her head, "So, if you hadn't left your jacket here, would you have even bothered to come say goodbye?" "Elena…" "Dean. Don't. If you're going to leave, just go!" She shoved him, heartbroken. Tears streaking her face. Dean stumbled, shocked. "Elena, please." "No! Just leave!" She yelled, flinging his jacket at him. Dean nodded, turning to the door. Heartbreak written all over his face. "Goodbye, Elena…" He said, walking out. Elena stumbled upstairs and flung herself onto her bed. It was the best and worst Valentine's Day she's had. Either way, it was one she'd never forget.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: To Dark-Supernatural-Angel, yes. The last chapter was a flashback of sorts. Kind of a bonus story which I had written out but didn't plan to add to this story. But it _does_ go with All I Need. So, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Come back down.<em>

_Take me away._

_Far away from here. _

_I want be where you are._

_Mighty to Save – Don't Wake Aislin_

_12/21/11_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why I'm doing this. Writing right now while these contradicting thoughts quell inside of me. I read my past entries and… they confuse me. Why am I so afraid of Dean? These entries are clear. I love him. Or __loved__ him. I don't understand it. What the hell is going on?_

Elena set her journal down and wandered down the hallway. Dean was leaning against the counter, cup of coffee in his hands. "Hey," Elena whispered, crossing her arms. Dean raised his eyes to hers. "How are you feeling?" He asked, raising the mug to his lips. "Like running as far away from you as possible. And grilling you for answers before locking myself in my room and crying my eyes out." Elena answered, looking around. "Well, at least you're being honest." Dean said with a grim smile. Elena cast her eyes to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Shit…" Damon said for the fifth time, taking a healthy swig of whiskey. Bobby nodded woodenly. "So, this was after -?" "And the Devil's Gate. Yes." "Well, you've had your hands full<em>, il mio amico<em>." "No kidding." Bobby said, rolling his eyes, "How have you been?" Damon leaned against the doorway, eyeing the amber liquid in his glass, and then looked up. "I've been pretty good. Just dealing." "Found Katherine yet?" Bobby asked, eyebrows raised. "Yes. And no. I went looking for her and… let's just say, she couldn't care less that I've spent the last hundred years looking for her." Bobby took a sip of his bourbon before saying, "That's harsh." Damon snorted, "Yeah. But now we're dealing with a new evil. Ever heard of the Originals?" Bobby nearly choked on his drink, "_What_?"

* * *

><p>Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning. Elena had ventured upstairs to take a shower and Dean decided to keep himself busy with learning all he can about doppelgängers. "Hey." Elena said awkwardly, fidgeting in front of him. "Find anything interesting?" Dean closed the book, "Not anything that we didn't already know. Doppelgängers are basically like shapeshifters." Dean rubbed his brow. Elena stepped behind him and began massaging his shoulders. She bit her lip as he relaxed under her touch. An overwhelming desire for him welled up in her stomach. A burning that filled her from head to toe. Elena pulled away abruptly, mumbling an embarrassed "Sorry." As she hurried from the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"And you got tangled up with them?" Bobby roared. Damon just stared at him, unfazed. "Yeah. Pretty much. Not by choice either." The hunter shook his head. "You should know better. When it comes to Originals, it's best to steer clear. Let them do what they came to. And move on. Ain't much can kill them permanent." Damon rolled his eyes. "Kinda figured as much, Bobby. But, if it's any consolation, it's Elena's fault." "Explain."<p>

* * *

><p>Elena wandered downstairs and glanced into the living room, sighing in relief when she saw him sprawled out on the couch. Asleep. Elena rushed to the door, grasping the Impala's keys she bolted outside. She'd just buckled in when a rap at the window startled her.t the window startled her. Dean held his hand out, expression stern. "Keys. Now." Elena took a deep breath before relenting and climbing out. She dropped the keys into his hand obediently. "You wanna tell me what you were thinking?" Elena shook her head, "No. I don't." Dean sighed, then gestured towards the house with his head. Elena looked down and wandered inside. Dean followed after her after a moment.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena entered the room with whispery light footsteps. Dean looked up from the book in front of him, surprised. "Lena?" He murmured, "What're you doing?" She crossed the room slowly. Something about her was… off. Somehow. But Dean wasn't focused on this. His full attention was on the girl that straddled his lap. "Lena?" Dean croaked; shocked, "What's – what's going on?" Elena bit her lip, winding her arms around his neck, whispering "Dean..." her amber eyes were wide and innocent. But there was a hint of something darker in them. Her clothes were wrong too. Elena grasped his face and kissed him fiercely, that's when Dean felt it. It was all in the kiss. There was nothing there. No love. No passion. Dean pulled away, breaking the kiss. "'Lena…" His eyes searched hers, "Do you remember our first kiss? When was it?" Elena laughed softly, replying, "It was just a few minutes ago, Silly." Alarm bells went off in Dean's mind. He pushed her off his lap. The girl landed on the floor hard. "Ooh." She chuckled, "Getting rough and kinky, are we?" Dean stood, demanding "Who are you?" The brunette girl stood in one swift motion and announced, "Well, we haven't officially met. I'm Katherine."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _ il mio amico - _My Friend.**

**Playlist: Prelude 12/21 - AFI**

** Believe - The Bravery**

** Mighty to Save - Don't Wake Aislin**

** DLZ - TV on the Radio**

** Make Me Wanna Die - The Pretty Reckless**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: AAAH! I KNOW! I haven't updated in a while! But I can promise I will update more! I've been too lazy. -.-" But, my friend, Amy, is urging me to write more, so.. I'm trying. xD**

* * *

><p>"Katherine?" Dean said, dumbfounded. She looked exactly like Elena. Dean shook himself to rid himself of the thoughts that clouded his mind. He sighed as she nodded. A smirk crossing those plush lips that were identical to the ones he'd kissed so many times in the past. Somehow, the smirk seemed to suit Katherine. "Yes…?" Katherine purred, stepping closer to the Hunter. Dean eyed her in distaste. Katherine latched herself to him like a leech. "Go to hell." Dean growled, jamming a vervain dart into her side. Katherine glanced up at him, confused at first before shuddering and falling unconscious.<p>

"This her?" A voice, Dean's, asked. "Yeah." An older male replied. "They look so much alike. I wonder just _how_ much they're alike." A younger male said. Katherine opened her eyes and squeezed them shut briefly as the room spun into focus. "Let's get them both in the same room and find out" Dean muttered. "Dean!" Snapped the younger male, appalled. "What?" Dean shrugged, "You were both thinking it." Katherine peered at her captors. Dean's handsome face swam into focus. "Hello, Katherine." The hunter sneered. "You still with us?" Katherine glared at him before turning her attention to the others in the room. An older man, wearing a filthy baseball cap and clothes that were well-worn but otherwise clean, leaned against the wall, arms crossed. The other, a younger man who stood marginally taller than the other two, stood behind Dean. Katherine rolled her shoulders, squirming uncomfortably in the chair. "We need you to do something for us." Dean said brusquely. Katherine tossed her auburn mane back, looking up at the hunters defiantly, "What do you need?"

Elena gazed out her bedroom window, sighing softly. "Elena?" A familiar voice asked. "Go away, Damon." She snapped, hugging her knees to her chest. "Elena, I'm sorry." "For what? _Violating my mind?_" She shrieked at the blue eyed vampire. "_Violating_ you? I never –" "You did! Don't deny it!" Elena glared at him. Damon looked down and sighed, "Yes. I compelled you." "Get out." Elena said, voice cracking. "Get out… of my room. Get out of my _house._ Get out of my life. And off my planet!" Elena's voice rose with each sentence until she was on her feet, yelling at Damon. Tears trickling down her face. "I'm sorry, Elena." Damon said; jaw clenched. He turned and vanished from her room. Elena threw herself onto her bed, sobbing.

Dean leaned in the doorway, watching Elena sleep for a moment. A small smile creeping across his lips. _This is worth going through hell and back to see._ He thought, before pulling her bedroom door shut and wandering down the hall. "Dean." Sam said, approaching him from the first landing. "Yeah?" The elder Winchester replied blearily. "Katherine agreed to do it." Dean rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Good." "You look tired." "I _am _tired." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Damon…" Elena's soft voice whispered. Damon whirled to face her. The girl stood merely inches from him. Her fingertips grazed against his jawline. "Elena…" Damon murmured, confused. Then sprang away from the brunette when the door to the library crashed open. Dean walked into the library, eyebrows raised. "Well, you look like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar…" Dean's voice trailed off as he gazed at the brunette standing behind Damon. "Dean?" Elena's voice called from the doorway. Both men gaped at the identical girls. "Katherine..?" Damon asked, eyes widening, expression softening. "Damon, Katherine's in the basement." "Then, who is…?" The girl stepped into the center of the room, sizing everyone up before stating, in a voice as beautiful as wind chimes on a summer's day, "I am afraid we've not met. I am Tatia."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: If you're offended by strong language, I apologize. Dean drops the 'F' bomb. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Dean paced the living room of the Gilbert house. "Dean? Are you okay?" Dean shook his head. "No, I'm not, Elena. I'm the farthest from okay! I mean, how more fucked up can this day get? Answer me that, Elena!" Elena stepped forward, taking the hunter's hands in her own. "Hey.. It'll be okay. We'll get through this. Together." She offered him a small hopeful smile. Dean looked away, sighing. "Elena, don't." "Don't what? Don't care?" Elena asked, enraged. Dean raised his eyes to hers, murmuring "Yes, Elena. Don't care. Don't care about me. That road will only lead you down a path you won't like. I'm not the guy you bring home to your parent's. I'm not the guy you want at your dinner table. I'm cursed, Elena. You don't want this life. Trust me. I've lived it." Elena stepped forward, placing her hands on his chest. "Dean…" "Elena… don't… Don't go there." Dean whispered. "Too late…" Her lips brushed against his once before his arm looped around her waist, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. "Dean?" A wounded voice called. Dean broke the kiss, gazing at the girl in front of him, shell-shocked. "What the hell…?" A throaty chuckle tore his attention away from the hurt Elena, who stood before him. "You have to admit," Katherine purred, sashaying across the room, "I am getting better at this. Being you is so easy, Elena. Just add a little fake concern. And a whiney 'Poor me' attitude and voila!" Dean growled, "How the hell did you get out?" "Oh, that. That's for me to know. And you to dot-dot-dot." The vampire gave the hunter a saucy wink. Elena turned and ran upstairs.<p>

Dean sputtered "Elena! I –"Katherine watched them both, amber eyes glinting with amusement. Dean took off after Elena. "Elena…" he whispered, leaning in her bedroom door, "I – I didn't know… I thought…" "Thought what?" "That she was you." Elena turned to him, gaping. "And about that night…" "Dean, don't." "You asked why I left…" "You explained this already." Elena turned to face the window. "Because, I knew that… I would never have been able to leave if I stayed longer." Elena turned to face him, frowning. "Dean…" "And you asked if you weren't good enough." "Don't." "That night… was the best night of my life, Elena. And I'd relive it every night if I could." Dean turned and walked downstairs, leaving Elena shocked.

"Hmm… Someone's extra broody." Katherine drawled, watching Damon a moment before sauntering over to him. Damon glowered at her over the journal he held. "What do you want?" He snarled. Katherine pursed her lips in a mocking pout. Damon rolled his eyes, tying the journal shut. He tossed it onto the table with a soft _thump_. "What do you want, Katherine?" He said; his face inches from hers. Katherine's lips curved in a cunning smile. "Dean Winchester." Damon's expression change flickered by so quickly, Katherine almost didn't catch it. Shock, hurt, and then, coal black anger. Before he retreated behind a cool mask of detachment. "You want him? You get him yourself, Katherine. Why would you want him anyway?" Damon said, coolly. "My own reasons." Katherine replied.

Dean stretched as he sat up. The sofa left a few kinks in his neck and shoulders. He rolled his shoulders in discomfort before standing and wandering to the kitchen. Dean jabbed the "On" button on the coffeemaker and sat down at the dining table with a groan. He raised his head at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Sam raised his eyebrow in silent question to Dean, who shook his head.

_12/22/11_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't… even know where to begin. I just… feel betrayed. And it's the strangest and most familiar feeling. I feel like Dean's ripped my heart out. By kissing Katherine. I mean, the compulsion's been lifted and I feel so stupid. How could I think that Dean and Sam…? I hate Damon. So, so much for doing that to me. I just.. feel betrayed. So much. And I hate this feeling! God! I hate it so much!_

Elena chucked the little green book across the room in frustration. Angry tears streaking her face. Why was this so difficult? Why was everything so complicated? Elena crossed the room and picked up her diary, flipping to the current page and wrote:

_I miss the days when everything was so simple…_

Sighing, she closed the book. Elena set the diary on her desk before exiting the room.

Damon waited until Elena had left the room before slipping into the room, cat-quiet. He crept over to her desk and plucked the little green, leather, book off the desk and tucked it into his jacket pocket before ghosting out the window, as silent as he'd snuck in.

"I know, Sam." Dean said, impatiently. Elena leaned against the wall, listening. "Dean, we need to find out what the hell is going on in this town!" "Sam," Dean sighed, "I… before you came here…" "What, Dean?" Sam snapped. "I know what's going on, Sam." Both Winchesters jumped when the doorbell rang. Elena took a deep breath and wandered to the door, answering it, she saw a young man standing on the porch. He was tall, handsome and Viking blond with piercing blue eyes that were a deeper blue than Damon's. "Hello." He purred in a voice that carried a thick English accent. "You must be Elena Gilbert." A small smirk crept across his lips as he continued "I am Klaus."

**Playlist:**

**Never Too Late – Three Days Grace**

**Leave Out All the Rest – Linkin Park**

**Forever – Papa Roach**

**Never Think – Rob Pattinson**

**Bloodstream – Stateless**

**Bully – Shinedown**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long. I tried to cram the answers to all of Dark-Supernatural-Angel's questions into one chapter _. Whew._ Hehe. ;) As always, I do not own blah, blah, blah. And the review button likes you. xD**

* * *

><p>Elena wandered upstairs, shaken. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, reaching for her journal. Her eyes snapped open in shock when her hand danced across the empty desktop. "Dean?" She shrieked, alarmed. Dean bounded into her room, shouting "<em>What's wrong?<em>" "My diary…" Elena croaked, dropping to the bed, weak with shock, "It's gone…" Dean's eyes snapped to her. "It's just a diary, 'Lena." He said, voice cool with disapproval, "It's not like it's the end of the world." "Dean! This diary has all my secrets. Including e_verything_ I know about you. And Sam." Dean leaned against the desk, murmuring "Son of a bitch…"

Stefan wandered into the basement of the Boardinghouse. "_Dear Diary_," A disembodied voice read, obnoxiously loud, "_I'm not sure how to say this, but I've been living a lie. Truth is, I've known about vampires. Before Stefan and Damon came to town. And Dean… I don't know what to say. Hearing from Dean again… It brought back old memories and feelings I'd rather forget_…" Stefan flinched when he recognized his brother's voice. "Damon…" he growled, grasping a blood bag. "What?" Damon said with a slow smile, waving Elena's diary. "Haven't you ever wondered what she thought? About you?" Stefan glanced at the little green book. Tempted at the thought of all Elena's secrets right there. In front of him. Damon's eyes gleamed with amusement as he opened the diary again, reading "_Dear Diary, last night, I had this dream. About Dean. He was holding me and saying "It's okay. We can be together. Forever." Then he killed me. What the hell is going on? What does that dream even mean? I'm so confused. All these mixed emotions are going through me. I want to see him. But part of me is afraid. If he comes back, this could open a can of worms I don't want to open. Because this could be deadly. For all of us._" Stefan swallowed hard. Clearly, Dean meant a lot more to Elena than he'd thought. "I need to see Elena." Stefan declared, flickering upstairs, grabbing his coat.

Elena bumped into Stefan as she exited the Gilbert residence. "Stefan," Elena said, stepping back. "What are you –""You lied to me." Stefan cut her off. Elena gaped at him. "_I_ lied to _you?_" She shrieked, stepping out onto the porch. "What about _you_ lying about the day that _you_ 'supposedly' saved me at Wickery Bridge?" Stefan reeled back, stammering "I – I have no idea what you're talking about." "I know that the angels saved me, Stefan." Elena threw him a searing look. "I can't believe you." Stefan's eyes hardened, "_You_ can't believe _me?_ You didn't even have the balls to tell me that you're in love with _Dean!_" He roared. Dean passed through the hallway and froze. All eyes were on him and Elena. Who's jaw had dropped. "_YOU READ MY DIARY?"_ She cried, slapping the vampire. "_Dear Diary,_" A voice chimed from the living room, "_It seems mine and Dean's first kiss sparked a flame. One that hasn't died out. Every memory I'm reliving, he's kissing me… And I want him to. God, do I want him to. I don't know what's wrong with me. A few days in Dean's presence and I forgot about Stefan… And am already considering… being with someone else… I need to stop this! Dean is only a crush. Right?_" Elena leaned against the banister for support as her knees went weak from the shock. Her head whipped around to face the living room, where Damon was perched on the coffee table. Her diary open on his knee. "Damon," Elena rasped, "Give me that back now."

A sly smile made its way across his lips as he replied, "No. I don't think I can do that." "I hate you." She whispered, tears prickling at her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" "Oh, don't cry." Damon sneered, "I hate to see you cry, Babe." Then he burst into hysterical laughter. "Who am I kidding? I care too much. Right?" He gave her a wink. "Damon," Dean growled, crossing the room. "Hand it over." He held out his hand for the diary. "Lemme think… Hmm... _No._" Damon stood in one fluid motion, closing the diary one-handed. The Vampire gave everyone a cold, appraising look as he tucked the journal into his jacket. Dean stepped closer to Damon, scowling. "Give me Elena's diary. _Now._" "Why, Dean. You seem upset." Damon said, practically purring at the Hunter, "Is it because of Elena's little confession?" The vampire's eyes glittered with malicious amusement. Dean flinched slightly before his eyes grew cold. "Give me the diary back before I stab you in the neck, Leech." Damon laughed softly, "No." He said shortly. "Damon, give Dean the damned diary back, _now._" Everyone's eyes turned to the doorway. Bobby's eyebrow was arched. Damon growled softly under his breath as he handed the diary to Dean. "Someone does you a favor and suddenly they think you owe them _everything._" Damon snarled, flickering away. Elena stumbled across the threshold, taking the diary gratefully. "Thank you, Bobby." She said, wiping the tears away. Bobby nodded, ruffling her hair affectionately.

A knock at the door startled Jenna, Sam, Elena, Dean and Bobby. "I'll get it." Jenna announced, shooting up from her chair. "I'm sorry. Is this the Gilbert residence?" A familiar voice rang out. Elena's eyes sprang open wide. "Elena?" Jenna called, shocked. Elena and Dean stood. The girl wandered to the door, legs trembling. Tatia stood on the other side of the door, smiling pleasantly. "Hello, Elena. Would you be a dear and invite me in?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I came down with the flu last week and.. well. Anyway, as I'm writing this, I'm also writing a one-shot. About Bobby and Damon. And how and why Bobby has such control over Damon. And what it is that Bobby did that Damon owes him so much for. I'll try to finish it and post it up ASAP. As always, I don't own - blah, blah, blah. And the review button loves you.**

* * *

><p>"Tatia…" Elena murmured, shell-shocked. Jenna gaped between the identical brunettes shocked, herself. Dean swallowed hard, eyeing the brunette on the other side of the door. A slow smile curved Tatia's plump, rose-colored lips as she gazed at Elena. "Elena... it's improper and impolite to keep guests at the door, Mon Cherie." Elena felt chills chase down her spine at Tatia's words. On the surface, they were sweet, like honey dripping from the comb. Almost seductive. Under the surface, they were laced with anger and menace. Elena felt herself slowly get pulled under Tatia's sway. Giving into the elder doppelgänger's seduction. The young brunette's lips parted to say the fatal words. Before she could utter the two words "Come in" a hand clapped over her mouth. "Sorry. No invitation's available right now. Come back later." Dean said, baring his teeth in something of a smile. He dragged Elena away from the door, kicking it shut. Elena lay limp in Dean's arms, blinking away the glaze that covered her eyes the second she made eye contact with Tatia. "Are you okay," Dean asked, "'Lena? Are you okay?" Elena nodded slowly. Dean blew out a sigh of relief before he locked eyes with Elena. "Lena," he started. "I know." Elena said, closing her eyes. They were both thinking of her diary. And more specifically, the entry Damon had read. Elena stepped back, biting her bottom lip, murmuring an awkward "Goodnight."<p>

Before she brushed past the Hunter. Dean stood, frozen in place. A million confusing thoughts floating through his mind. The first was that now that he knew how Elena felt, he could finally be with her. Like they both had wanted. Both _needed_. The second was that Damon needed to die. Soon. The third, his conscience, screamed at him that he was an idiot. And that Elena's still off-limits. The fourth, his id, wanted him to follow Elena upstairs. And to lose himself in her comfort. Dean swallowed hard, shutting all the thoughts and _needs_ down. He ventured to the kitchen, in search of a beer. Thanking god and thanking Jenna silently, Dean settled at the table, popping the top off the beer.

Damon paced his vast and extravagant bedroom. A million emotions raging in him. All screaming to be noticed and to be attended to. Damon clenched his jaw as his fangs throbbed in his gums. Protesting, crying out. His fangs started to push their way through the soft flesh barriers. Damon uttered an audible gasp. Clamping his hand over his mouth he turned his back to the bathroom, where Andie gathered her clothes. "Hey, listen." She started, straightening her blouse, "Tonight was great and all, but I should really go." Damon closed his eyes, sighing as a familiar burning ache flared at the back of his throat. "Go?" He asked with a chuckle. "Yeah. You know, that thing where I walk to the door, you say 'Goodbye'. I get in my car and go home?" Andie quipped, grabbing her purse. "I think you might wanna put a raincheck on leaving so soon, Ms. Starr." Damon said, meandering over to Andie. "And why is that, Mr. Salvatore?" She said; brow arched. Damon grinned, flashing his fangs. Andie's eyes widened as she uttered a shrill scream.

Elena's eyes fluttered open. Sunlight peeked through her window, like long, pale fingered hands reaching through the pane to grab her. She groaned as she sat up. A small smile twisted on her lips as she saw Dean on the window seat. He'd fallen asleep, leaning against the window frame, arms crossed. Elena swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She stood and crossed to the window and pressed her lips against Dean's forehead softly. The hunter mumbled under his breath. In what sounded like Latin. Elena sighed before turning and wandering into the kitchen. "Hello, Elena." Elena felt her breath catch in her throat. Katherine sat at the table, twirling a butcher knife in her hands. A wicked smile playing on her lips. Elena clenched her eyes shut, then opened them. Katherine was gone. She wandered to the kitchen sink on unsteady legs. The girl jumped, shrieking when a hand clutched her shoulder gently. Whirling around, she saw Sam standing behind her, eyes wide and revealing his surprise and concern for her. "Ellie? Ellie!" He exclaimed, grasping her elbows, steadying her, "It's okay. It's me. Sam." Elena felt her heart thundering against her ribcage as she smiled weakly. "Sam…" she gasped out before the world faded away.

Dean raced to the hospital. Breaking every traffic law to get there. The Impala screeched into the parking lot. He'd double parked. But at the moment, he couldn't care less if the car got a parking ticket. Or, hell, even _towed_. Right now, all he cared about was the fact that Elena was in the hospital. He ran into the building. Shoving everyone out of his way as he made his way to her room. Elena was asleep. Dean reeled back at the sight of her hooked into the machines. All the tubes and wires hooked into her. It made him sick. "Who did this?" He snarled to his brother, who was seated beside Elena, holding her hand. "I don't know." Sam whispered. "If I find out who – "Dean thundered, breaking off to punch the wall. Sam bolted from the seat, grasping his brother's shoulders, pulling him away from the wall. "Dean! Dean!" He shouted above his brother's growled curses. "You're not helping!" Sam muttered. "You're right." Dean scowled, "You stay here. Make sure – "He broke off as Sam nodded, "I'll find out who did this. And I will _end_ them." Dean stormed out of the hospital.

Katherine wandered into the Gilbert house. The sound of rummaging drew her into the kitchen. Her amber eyes spotted the elder Winchester. His legs dangled from under the sink. "Aha!" He cried in weary triumph. Katherine placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head. Sending her russet locks swishing through the air. Dean climbed out from under the sink, holding a small pouch. The vampire eyes appraised the object with slight recognition before her attention was drawn to the hunter. Dean retrieved his trusty lighter from his pocket. After a few flicks, the lighter took flame. Katherine watched as Dean lit the gris-gris bag on fire and dropped it into the sink. The Vampire clapped in mock appreciation. Dean groaned in annoyance before turning to face her. "What do you want, Katherine?" "You." Katherine said. Dean gawked at her, taken aback.

Elena stirred, gasping weakly. "Dean?" She stuttered, reaching out blindly. Sam took her hand in his, replying "Dean's not here. Don't worry, Ellie. Everything will be okay." "Where's Dean?" Elena whispered. "He went out to take care of something. He'll be back soon."

Katherine walked around the table, her fingers stroking the countertop as she moved. "Dean, Dean, Dean." She crooned to the hunter, her lips pursed in a mock pout. "I'm here to help you." "Help?" Dean blustered, "Right." Katherine looked at him through her eyelashes, smiling flirtatiously. "I know about your problem… You want Elena. Hell, everyone wants poor, precious Elena." Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna pretend like you did not just say that." "I said nothing wrong." "_Yet._" Dean growled. "You can't have her, Dean. We both know that." Dean averted his eyes. "She's… off-limits." Katherine said softly, walking over to him, her fingers tracing along his shoulders. "Dean…" She said in a near whisper, her body molding into his perfectly, "I only want to help you." "Why me?" Dean asked, raising his brow. "What can I say? You intrigue me." Katherine said, laughing lightly. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning "What the hell?" His hand flew to the back of her head, guiding her lips to his.

Sam reached into his jacket pocket, unearthing a small book. "What's that?" Elena asked weakly. "One of the Founder's journals." Sam replied, flipping through it. An entry caught his eye. "Oh, no…" He muttered. "What's wrong?" Elena tried to push herself into a sitting position. "Nothing. Nothing, Ellie." Sam said hurriedly. He bounded from the room, grabbing his cell phone. He dialed Dean's cell. "Come on. Come on." Sam urged, silently begging his brother to answer the phone. There was a click at the end of the line before Dean's voice mail message played. "Dean! Why aren't you answering? Call me back when you get this." Sam took a deep breath before saying uneasily, "You won't believe what I just found."

**Playlist:**

**The Change – Evanescence**

**Battle – Colbie Caillat**

**It's Not Over – Daughtry**

**Goodbye to You – Michelle Branch**

**Save Me – Shinedown**

**Halfway Gone - Lifehouse**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: AHH! I'M THE WORST AUTHOR EVER! I'm sorry for not updating. I'm gonna try harder to update faster. Please, forgive me. :/**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Help me. Save me. Tell me that the end is near.<em>

_Help me. Save me. Tell me that the end is near._

_I am done with you!_

**Done With You – Papa Roach**

Dean opened one eye, gazing at the bedside table, where his phone sat, buzzing. Groaning, he sat up to find the place beside him empty. Dean grabbed his jeans from the floor and his cell phone from the bedside table before wandering downstairs. He glanced at the screen of his cell. Sam's name blinked up at him. Dean dialed Sam's cell. "Sammy?" he said before Sam could speak. "What's going on?" "Get your ass to the hospital _now._" A few moments later, Dean raced down the hospital hallway, meeting Sam halfway. "Hey. What's wrong?" Dean panted. Sam ushered him into the room. Dean frowned. Elena looked paler than yesterday. Dean felt his heart nearly stop at the sight of her. Sam gestured to the journal he'd been reading. "It's a _Sanguinem Maldeiceret_" "Blood Curse?" Dean rasped. "Yeah. It already... By the time you burned the mojo bag." "So, it didn't help?" Dean collapsed into the chair. "I'm sorry…" "There's more we can do. I know it." Dean stood. "Dean. With Blood Curses, there's nothing you _can_ do. By the time you found out there was a curse, it's already poisoned your blood! Her red blood cells are dying. It's no use, Dean." Sam's voice cracked as he averted his eyes. "_No._ I didn't go through all that trouble – all that _work_ – to save her life to find out it didn't do a damn bit of good!" Sam stood, but Dean had already bolted. "Cass, I dunno if you can hear me. But I need your help."

Dean said, dropping to his knees beside the Impala. "I can, Dean." Castiel said. Dean stood. "So, you heard about Elena?" "I did." The Angel said with a nod. "Can you – can you help her?" Dean whispered. Castiel looked down. "Cass." Dean said warningly, "What is it?" "I can no longer be of help to you, Dean." Castiel muttered. "And why not?" Dean growled.

Damon sprawled out on the couch in front of the fireplace of the Boardinghouse library. Andie hurried to the door, muttering "I'm gonna be late." Damon raised his glass, admiring the way the amber liquid reflected the light in a multicolored spectrum. "Hmm…" "What?" Andie turned to him. "This is missing something…" Damon sprang to his feet and crossed the room in a flash, slamming her to a wall. Andie hissed in pain. Damon's lips curved in a smirk as he watched her swallow. Slowly, Andie tilted her head back. "Ah, ah, ah." Damon scolded her. Andie stared at him, perplexed. Damon tapped her wrist. She raised it and his long fingers closed around her arm. Damon's eyes darkened and his fangs broke through his gums. He sank his aching fangs into her wrist. Just enough to draw blood. Andie grit her teeth, her eyes squeezing shut. Pain radiating from her wrist. Damon tilted her wrist over his bourbon-filled tumbler. The reporter swallowed hard, turning her head away as the liquor slowly darkened with her blood. "All done." Damon announced cheerfully, wrapping her wrist in a towel before sauntering back to the living room.

Elena's eyes slowly opened. She took in the dimly-lit room. "What…?" Sam stirred in his chair beside her. "Ellie? What're you doing awake?" "I can't sleep." She smiled faintly. Sam brushed his fingers against her cheek, "You should sleep," he murmured. "You need it." "I've slept enough, Sammy." Elena whispered back. Sam sighed, "You're still pale." Elena nodded slightly, "I know. I look like death." She forced a weak smile. Sam choked out a short laugh. "Dean will save me. Somehow." Elena nodded certainly.

Dean slammed the book he was reading down. It was no use. It didn't help him any. Dean stood, rubbing his chin, laughing cynically before he upended the entire table with a yell, "Son. Of. A. _Bitch!" _"Oohh." A familiar voice crooned. "Someone's cranky." "Katherine, get bent," Dean snarled. "I am _not _in the mood." Katherine crossed the room, stooping to pick up a book delicately, saying "Not even if I could help you save Elena?" She peered at him with amber eyes. Dean stared back at her, growling out. "How would you do that?" "It's a Blood Curse, right? Word gets around." She pranced around him, tracing the book with her fingers. "It's simple. And right under your nose." Dean shook his head. "Enough games, Katherine. Just spit it out." "She needs blood, Dean. Particularly, blood of one of the Damned." When Dean gaped at her, she added, "Yes. A _vampire._" "If you can save her, do it." Katherine let out a soft, mischievous, giggle before saying, "Alright. But I am holding _you_ in my debt, Dean Winchester." "What do you want in return?" Dean said, clenching his jaw.

Elena's eyes opened as she sat up, blinking. She assessed her surroundings and a smile spread across her lips. Matt, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie, Dean, Sam and Bobby were surrounding her bed. "Hey." She said, laughing lightly as she was wrapped in a warm group hug. Dean kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling, 'Lena?" "I'm feeling much better, thank you." She replied. "Good." Dean nodded, raising his eyes to the window, meeting Katherine's gaze with a nod.

**Playlist:**

**Full Of Grace – Sarah McLachlan**

**Will Do – TV on the Radio**

**Pavlov's Bell – Aimee Mann**

**Done With You – Papa Roach**

**Echo – Jason Walker**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life. *rolls eyes* But, I digress. I hope you enjoy this chapter! The review button thinks you're sexy. ;)**

* * *

><p>Stefan sat alone at his desk, his journal opened in front of him. His hand darted across the page as he scrawled out his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he set his pen down. Stefan rubbed his temple, his head was pounding. "What's wrong, Brother?" Damon said; chipper, as he wandered into the room. "Nothing, Damon." Stefan muttered. "Aww. Need another hit of blood, Stefan? Withdrawals can be a bitch." Damon sneered. Stefan shook his head and stood. "I'm fine," Stefan declared, "But thanks for your concern." He finished, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Elena was in the hospital." Damon blurted. "<em>What?<em>" Stefan whirled around to face his brother, shock written on his face. "You heard me. Someone placed a Blood Curse on her. Sam Winchester called." With that, Damon placed Stefan's phone into his hands and walked away. Leaving Stefan shell-shocked.

Elena sat, curled on her window seat, tapping her pen against her journal page thoughtfully. Her amber gaze shifted from the blank page to the window. "You okay, Ellie?" Sam asked, leaning against the doorjamb. "Yeah." She whispered, "It's strange, but I have nothing to write…" Sam's brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?" "I mean, I can't write, Sam. Nothing." Elena murmured, baffled. "Hmm." Sam uttered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Dean played with the keys to his beloved Impala, thinking of how he might not see Elena again. Damn this deal with Katherine. Shaking his head, he silently cursed Katherine.

"_You have one day to say goodbye," Katherine purred, "Then you're all mine."_

_Dean nodded stiffly, saying "Okay."_

Dean slipped the keys into his pocket before making his way into the Gilbert Residence.

Elena was seated at her desk when Dean found her. The sight of the petite brunette sitting at her desk with her textbook and notebook open before her stirred a memory at the back of his mind.

_Elena had the textbook propped open on her knee, pen resting between her lips as she read. Dean glanced at her, chuckling. "Would you like to drive?" He patted the steering wheel for emphasis. Elena looked up and nodded. "Sure. I'd love to." She struggled to keep the excitement out of her voice. Because this was _Dean's Car_ they were talking about. Dean pulled the car over on the shoulder of the road and Elena crawled over to him. But instead of swapping seats, she was pulled into his lap. Elena gasped as she found herself with her back to the steering wheel, facing Dean. Who gently brushed her hair away from her face. "De –"She started; he cut her off, gently pressing his lips to hers. She emitted a soft sound of surprise against his lips as her arms made their way around his neck._

Elena looked up at him, "What is it, Dean?" Dean forced a smile, saying in a falsely cheerful tone, "Nothing. How are you feeling, 'Lena?" "I'd feel a lot better if I didn't have all this homework to catch up on." Elena said with a smile. Dean nodded before backing out of her room.

Elena put the pen down. Something was wrong with Dean. She could feel it. And he could never hide anything from her. It was almost like the time – Elena dropped her pen and bolted from the chair. She ran down the stairs and burst through the front door, calling "_Dean!_" She shrieked. The Hunter stopped and turned to her. "Yeah, 'Lena?" he said in his gruff voice. "What – How – _what the hell is going on?_" She cried. "Nothing, 'Lena. Don't worry about it." Dean nodded. Elena huffed, "Don't give me that shit, Dean! I know you better than you think! Stop lying and tell me!" Dean looked away, his eyes revealing that he was deep in thought, before he sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you."

"Bonnie!" Stefan called, racing across the school grounds to reach her. "Stefan." The witch nodded, voice barely containing her disdain. "Hey," he panted, jogging towards her, "I heard Elena was in the hospital. Is she okay?" "Yeah." Bonnie nodded, "She's fine.. now." "Good." Stefan nodded, "I'm glad. Is there any way I can reach her? She's been dodging my texts and calls." Bonnie sighed, "Stefan, this really isn't my place, but, I'm her friend. No. Stefan, there isn't. You lied to her. And you betrayed her. Stay away from her." Bonnie turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a stricken Stefan behind.

"So, just like that? You agreed to go with Katherine on her road trip? To find Mikael? Knowing what she's planning?" Elena and Dean were sitting on the steps. Dean nodded, "I know what she's planning. She wants to keep me away from you. And seduce me. But I know better, 'Lena." "Doesn't seem like it." Elena muttered, crossing her arms. "This was a mistake." Dean sighed, "If she knows…" "Then go." Elena stood, "You've done it before. Shouldn't be that hard to do it again." Dean stood, "'Lena –" "No. Dean. Don't. Just don't." She turned to walk away, but Dean snaked his arm around her waist and whirled her around to face him. "Dean…" She hissed warningly before his mouth covered hers in a warm, sweet, kiss.

Katherine watched the disgusting scene from across the street. Her upper lip curled in revulsion as Elena kissed the Hunter back. "I love you," Dean whispered to her, "In all my life, I can honestly say, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, 'Lena." Elena gaped at Dean, shocked to finally hear him say it. "I-I love you, too." She stammered. "I'll be back. I promise. I came back for you. And I plan to stay." Dean said with determination. "Goodbye, Dean." Elena murmured before untangling herself from him and walking inside. Dean blew out a sigh, "You can come out now, Katherine." "Was it really necessary to shove your tongue down her throat?" Katherine said coldly. Dean scowled at her, "Let's just get this damn thing over with." A brilliant smile painted her mouth, "There's my boy."

**Playlist:**

**Hands of Time – Rachel Diggs**

**Happiness – The Fray**

**Out of My Head – Theory of a Deadman ***

**How Do I Deal – Jennifer Love Hewitt**

**I'm With You – Avril Lavigne**

***A/N: A guy told me to listen to this song. And now I can't stop listening to it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life kinda got busy. But things are slowing down. And I swear, I'll try harder to update faster.**

* * *

><p>Katherine's stiletto heeled feet rested on the dashboard of the car. "Feet off the dash." Dean grumbled. "Okay. Someone's grouchy." Katherine said, uttering a sound that crossed between a giggle and a chuckle. "No. I just don't like you." Dean snarled. Katherine pursed her lips in a mocking pout. "You're just so mean to me." "Get used to it." Dean retorted, hissing under his breath, "<em>Bitch<em>." Katherine rolled her eyes as she shook her head, gazing out the window. "How much longer?" Dean asked brusquely. "Another 4 hours or so." Dean nodded stiffly. "Okay."

"Elena?" Stefan asked tentatively. Elena rolled her amber eyes, "Stefan. Just go." "I'm so sorry. About everything. I was a dick. And I'm sorry." "But you still did it." "I'll do anything to make it up to you." "Can you go back in time? Erase everything you've done?" Elena hissed. "No." Elena stood, saying softly, "Stefan, I love you. I do. But what you've done is unforgivable. I'm sorry." Stefan stepped into the room, "I know. And I'd do anything to take it back." Elena nodded and brushed past him, whispering, "Goodbye, Stefan."

Katherine flounced towards the crypt, hips swaying. As if she were dancing seductively to a song only she could hear. Her heels clicked on the pavement. Dean rolled his eyes, following her. "I thought we were searching for a vampire. Not going to a frat party. Why're you dressed like that?" Katherine flashed a brilliant smile, "I could do this on my own, you know." "And I should trust you, because…?" Katherine's smile became taut as she stepped up to the crypt's door.

"How are you?" Elena curled up in bed, holding her teddy bear closely, as she cradled the phone to her ear. "I'm fine." Dean responded wearily, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "You sound tired." Elena whispered, a frown curving her mouth. "I _am _tired." "Ohh…" Elena said with a nod. "Yeah, listen, I have to go. I'll call you later, 'Lena." "Okay." "I love you." Elena bit her lip on a smile, "I love you too, Dean. Bye." "Bye." The elder Winchester hung up. Elena curled up on her bed, looking at her teddy bear, smiling faintly as a memory rose to the surface.

"_Really, Dean?" Elena's amber eyes flashed with excitement. "Yes, really, 'Lena." He chuckled. The school carnival was in full swing. There were people talking in groups and screaming with excitement on the rides. Elena rushed to the dart games then turned back to him. Dean followed her, pulling his wallet from his pocket. He opened it and gave the man behind the counter a 5 dollar bill. Then he picked up the darts and threw it. It popped a balloon. "Yes!" Elena cried happily as the man handed her a brown teddy bear. _

Elena smiled softly and hugged the bear to her chest. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the sounds of the shower running. He stared at the glass of bourbon in his hand as he reflected on the events that occurred a few hours ago.

_Dean leaned against the door of the Impala. Katherine had vanished into the tomb a few minutes earlier. Dean checked his watch impatiently. A soft thump drew his attention to the tomb. "Katherine?" Dean said, warily as he grabbed his 45. "Everything okay in there?" He walked up the pathway and stood at the door. A gust of wind blew towards him and something that felt like a wall, and looked like a man, rushed him and knocked him out of the doorway. Dean hit the ground hard, his breath leaving him in an explosion. "What the hell?" He grunted softly, wincing as he climbed to his feet. Katherine lay in a small pool of thick, dark blood. Her blood. Dean knelt beside her, murmuring, "Katherine?" Katherine blinked, wincing as she muttered, "He… _bit_ me." Dean stood, helping Katherine to her feet. "Come on," he said, "Mikael might come back."_

A knock on the door startled the Hunter. Drawing him from his thoughts. Dean stood and walked to the door. Opening it, he gaped at the man on the threshold. "Balthazar?" Dean croaked out. The man chuckled, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mikael. NiKlaus's father."

**Playlist:**

**When I'm Gone – Simple Plan**

**Tattoo – Jordin Sparks**

**Brick by Boring Brick – Paramore**

**Give Me Love – Ed Sheeran**

**Passive – A Perfect Circle**


	22. Author's Note 2

**A/N:**

**Sorry,**

**But I'm not going to be continuing All I Need.**

**I hate to disappoint or upset you guys,**

**But I just..**

**I don't know.**

**I _will_ be rewriting it in another story titled "Thicker Than Water".**

**I promise.**

**So, if you want to you can keep an eye out for it.**

**Thanks,**

**~ Patch Cipriano's Angel**


End file.
